


[podfic] Wrapped Around My Little Finger

by erica_schall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You put it in indirect sunlight and spend a lot of time near it to let it attune to you as it grows, and in three weeks or so you'll have a virgin o-hana of your very own, everything you've ever wanted, the woman of your dreams, twenty centimeters high!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wrapped Around My Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrapped Around My Little Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10451) by Roumonte Emi. 



**Download:** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?txjjj270oon5cj2)** (75.3 MB) or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?u371a95gb8pivmo)** (58.8 MB) at mediafire


End file.
